Love Missing
by vanillalatte86
Summary: Newly weds Chuck and Blair are on their honeymoon in a remote location, so they can be alone. Unexpectedly, Blair is kidnapped and is praying for Chuck to save her. Will Chuck be able to find her in the wilderness?
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated T. Like my other stories, there will be some rated M scenes.

* * *

"Mmmm, you're mine at last," Chuck kissed Blair deeply and nuzzled her nose with his.

The newly married couple lied casually in bed. It was 2 am and their wedding night. Neither were interested in rushing things, after all their relationship was consummated well before marriage. They got comfortable in their cabin and even had the TV on in the background as they kissed. The overall mood was very mellow.

"At last, Bass? I have been yours for awhile," Blair placed tender kisses on her new husband's jawline and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I meant legally, Wald...B-Bass!" Chuck shook his head a little bit and Blair giggled. "Something new to get used to."

"Yes, I have to change all of my credit cards and ids. I noticed that you already had my passport changed," Blair giggled again and gave Chuck a full kiss on the lips.

"I wanted it to be official. This is the first trip we are taking as husband and wife. Do you like sharing my name?" He breathed her in and placed light kisses on her neck.

"Of course, I love being Mrs. Charles Bass. Tell me why again, that you insisted on traveling to the middle of nowhere, Canada, for our honeymoon. We could have gone anywhere else like Paris, Milan, Maui," Blair shivered as a cold draft came through their opened window.

Chuck lifted the blankets of their bed up further, and cocooned them to keep out the cold air. He could have gotten up to shut the window, but he liked the breeze. As an added plus, Blair always cuddled up to him a little tighter when she was cold, "We have been to everywhere else more than a dozen times. I chose this secluded cabin because I want you to myself as much as possible for the next two weeks. There are lots of things to see. There is a shopping district 60 miles South, and an old native ruin about 50 miles North. We plan day trips for later in the week." Chuck kissed Blair with an open mouth, and was happy to feel her tongue enter and massage the roof of his mouth. Nothing made his palate tingle more than her tongue.

"That sounds wonderful," Blair breathed and then squealed when Chuck massaged the inside of her mouth in the same way that she had just done to him.

"As long as we're here, we might as well enjoy this warm and very soft bed. The television is very nice, and it is complete with a blu-ray player. Did I tell you that I bought you a new Audrey collection in blu-ray. We can pick a night to watch a couple of movies. There is a hot-tub outside that we can cuddle in for awhile." Chuck was getting ready to burst, his pajama bottoms had become so tight. He kicked them off and on to the floor.

Blair sensed his changing mood and lifted her night gown over her head. The couple now lied in bed naked with the exception of Blair's lacy underwear. She thrust her hips up and down to let the material of her panties tickle her husband's member.

Chuck body was on top of his wife's. He held himself up by his forearms on either side of her. His head was titled to the side with closed eyes, and his mouth hung agape as he took in the sensations she was giving.

Blair became restless as she pleasured Chuck because the rubbing sensations were stimulating her as well. She let out shallow moan.

The moan was enough to get Chuck to snap out of his trance and take control of the situation. He pulled her panties down to her ankles and finally to the floor. He opened Blair's legs and claimed the position on top that he had been in before. Once in the missionary position, Chuck pushed his member deep inside its home, and let out a groan of relief.

Blair cried out in pleasure and curled her toes under. Her hands reached around her husband's waist and she firmly squeezed his buttocks in tune to his trusts. Her body clenched until all sense was lost.

"You feel so good," Chuck rasped. He continued to pump until he felt her warm fortress grip him tightly. He burst like a volcano inside of her.

They had been having sex since high school. They had been together for 5 years, but there was something about the addition of wedding bands that made them feel so complete.

xoxoxoxo

When morning came, the beams on sunlight awoke Blair from her slumber. She rubbed her tired eyes and then looked upon the beautiful man who slept next her her. He still hand not greeted the day. Blair studied him, and noticed how peaceful his face looked. He had a slight smirk of contentment on his lips. They were kissably pink, so Blair decided why not give him a small peck.

What started off as a small peck grew into a passionate kiss because Chuck had awoken when he felt her lips. He had only been lightly sleeping and would have woken up naturally in a few minutes anyway.

"Did you sleep well, wife?" Chuck asked, skill groggy.

"I did. How did you sleep, husband?" Blair loved playing along with his new pet names and sweet nothings.

"I was very comfortable and warm. Still am," He blew a kiss at her with just his lips. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I was thinking that we could find a nice restaurant and then go see that native ruin you were talking about. Cyrus loves those things. He has seen the Mayan Ruins ten times. We should take pictures for him," Blair kissed Chuck on the cheek and then jump out of bed. She immediately regretted it, because the cool air greeted her naked body.

Chuck laughed out loud at her reaction to the cold. "Lets take a nice hot shower before we go," Chuck moved quickly from the bed and put his arms around her. He guided their nude forms to the shower.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck drove them into a small town near the native ruin in a black Ferrari. Although they never drove, His father had a rather large car collection. The Ferrari had always been Chuck's favorite, so he chose to share it with his wife.

"What are you doing over there, misses?" Chuck asked a dreamy looking Blair.

"I am watching my wedding ring sparkle in the sunlight, mister," Blair smirked at him.

The town they came to was really more of a strip of mom and pop small businesses. There was a small restaurant, bank, gas station, and a convenience store on one side of the street. On the other side was a library, a farmers market and what looked like a gift shop for the native ruin. Far down the street was a combination police and fire station.

Blair looked around in awe as Chuck looked for a parking spot. She had never seen such a small town. Most of the people wore flannel shirts and jeans, "Is this Humphrey ville?" Blair asked.

"No," Chuck laughed. He was also in awe of how most of the people wore the same thing. Chuck found a spot to park right in front of the restaurant.

Blair unbuckled and went open her door when Chuck stopped her, "Don't open it." Blair looked at him in confusion as he opened his door and got out of the car. She didn't realize what he was doing until he came around and opened her door. "Right this way Mrs. Bass," Chuck said and held out his arm.

Blair got out of the car and took his arm, "I didn't know I married such a romantic." she smiled and the two kissed sweetly.

"Whoa! Cool car!" A boy about eight years old smiled at the car.

"You ain't from around here are ya? Nobody drives a car like that," The boy's mother said.

"No, we're from Manhattan. My wife and I are newly married and we're on our honeymoon. I rented a cabin about 50 miles South. We're here sight seeing." Chuck informed the woman.

"Well congratulations. Come a long Thomas," The woman nodded to Chuck and Blair then hurried her son away from their car.

"What a sweet boy. I can't wait until we have children," Blair said and blew in Chuck's ear.

"One thing at a time, Baby. Lets focus on our honeymoon now, children will come_ much _later," Chuck stated with a slight twinge of fear in his voice.

"Not too much later, Sweetheart," Blair gave him saucy smirk and slapped his bottom.

xoxoxoxo

The couple had a nice breakfast in the restaurant, and now it was time to go look at the ruin. Chuck went inside the convenience store for some snacks. It was going to be a 5 mile hike both ways to get to the ruin and back. Blair got so excited. She hiked down a to a small plateau. The plateau was guarded heavily by trees on the city side. There was a wide opening and Blair cold see the height of the ruin from her spot. She decided to take some pictures while she waited for Chuck.

What Blair didn't know was that she was not alone on the plateau. Hidden in the trees were three men, and they were watching her.

xoxoxoxo

"That is one nice lookin' woman," The eldest man, Cade, said.

"Bet she one great piece-a-ass," The next one, Horace, stated as he licked his lips.

"Watch your mouth, boy!" Cade hissed and slapped the younger man across face. "I'm the leader here. That woman is mine."

"Pa, no. The police be lookin' for us on account of her. We want them to leave us alone." Young Jonah tried to convince his father not to go through with what he knew was going to happen.

"I haven't felt the warmth of a woman since your ma, sonny. My sights is set on that one," Cade told his son.

xoxoxoxo

Blair suddenly felt a cold chill go down her back. It was like she felt someone watching her. She decided it was best to leave the plateau and go meet Chuck in the city. He had to be done buying snacks by now. She turned and walk toward the small path that lead to the city.

"Where you off to, pretty lady?" An uneducated voice asked Blair. She turned around and saw the grungiest man she had ever seen. He wore flannel and jeans like everyone else, but also a heavy coat. Everything about him was dirty including his clothes, face, and teeth.

Blair decided it was best to ignore him and she began to walk faster to the path.

"Ain't we rude? Where's the fire, Momma?" Horace jumped in front of Blair and blocked her way.

Blair looked around and for another way out. She closed her eyes in disbelief when she saw two other grungy men, she was surrounded.

"You're even more fine close up," Cade grinned and licked his lips.

Blair looked to see the other man. He wasn't really a man, but in his late teens. He gave her a look of pity. He clearly knew what was going to happen, and didn't want any part of it.

Blair looked to the man, who she didn't know at the time was named Cade. He looked like he was in his forties and slightly evil. Then Blair glanced at the other man who had blocked her way. He looked about 30, and seemed to be a complete idiot.

"What do you guys want?" Blair finally spoke to the eldest man. He did look like the leader.

"My name is Cade. This is my son, Jonah," He pointed to the scared teenager. "This is my nephew, Horace." He pointed to the stupid one. "We live off the land and turn away from all city life."

"What do you want with me?" Blair asked in disgust.

"Well, there are some things that city does have that country doesn't. A beautiful woman, such as yourself, is what I'm missing," Cade reached out and tried to touch Blair's face.

Blair slapped his hand and backed away, "Call a 900 number or get a mail order bride. Now please let me go."

"Why would I do that, when I got you right here," Cade flashed is decayed teeth at Blair.

"I am a married woman. My husband will be here a few minutes. Now if you'll excuse me," Blair tried to get past Horace, but he stopped her.

Cade came closer. "That man ain't your husband no more. I'm your man now," He grabbed Blair's hair softly to smell it. Blair tried to get away, so he yanked it, and Blair screamed.

"Hush up!" Cade yelled and put his filthy hand over Blair's mouth.

Blair then had two rifles pointed at her face, and Cade still his hands on her.

"Its time to go, darlin'," Cade pulled Blair by his side and into the forest. Horace followed with a huge grin on his face.

Jonah shook his head. Before he followed, he noticed that Blair had dropped her purse. He picked it up and open it, then he looked around to make sure his father and Horace were not watching. On top, was Blair's passport. Jonah threw the passport to the ground and then left very clear footprints as he followed his father. His hope was that someone would find this poor girl.

* * *

Should I continue? Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck finished checking out at the convenience store. He got extremely frustrated with the old woman who has helping him. It took her forever to ring him up. He just shrugged it off. He bought two plain heavy coats. They were hideous and nothing that he or Blair would ever wear, but they were warm. He figured they could keep them for souvenirs. He also bought a backpack, some trail mix, beef jerky and bottles of water. He felt so rustic.

Chuck decided to shove his jacket, and the food and water in the backpack before he met Blair. He carried Blair's jacket because she was probably already cold. As he was walking, Chuck searched the parking lot for his wife. He did not see her.

"Blair? Where are you? Probably brushing your hair," He mumbled to himself. Then he remember that she was going to try an get a distance shot of the ruin for Cyrus. He saw a sign that directed him to the path to the ruin and followed it until he came to the plateau where Blair had been.

"Blair? Honey?" He called, but had no reply. She had been there, he knew it, he could smell her perfume. Chuck looked further down the path and didn't see her. He was very confused because she would not have left without him. Something caught his eye, it was bright pink in the middle of a browns and greens. It was Blair's passport.

Chuck clutched it to his chest. Where was she? He looked down at the place where he found her passport. He saw deep footprints, then a bunch of shallow half footprints. His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. Something was terribly wrong.

He looked down at his cell phone, "Shit! No signal." He decided he would wait. Maybe she had gone too far and got lost and would come back looking for him.

xoxoxoxo

Blair followed Cade deeper into the wilderness. Horace had a gun to her back. She prayed silently, as tears streamed down her cheeks, for Chuck to come and find her. She just kept feeling her wedding band and running her finger around the large diamond of her engagement ring. Oh how she wished for Chuck to save her.

"Horace! Take over the lead!" Cade snapped. Horace did as he was told and took the lead. "You doin' okay, Jonah?"

"Yes, Pa, " Jonah answered. Earlier, he had shoved Blair's purse into his backpack, but he pulled a few of the contents out and placed them in the pockets of his baggy and dirty jeans. His pants were so ruined, that one could not tell by looking that he had stuff inside his pockets. One of the items, was Blair's eyelash curler. Jonah looked carefully that his father and cousin weren't watching, and casually let the curler slip from his fingers.

"There ain't no reason to cry, Missy. I have no intention of harming ya or making ya doing somethin' against your will. You belong to me now, and you is under my protection," Cade smiled.

"That is very comforting, thank you," Blair scoffed. She crossed her arms and continued to walk.

"What's your name?" Cade asked calmly.

"Why don't you just make one up?" Blair gave him her best bitchy smirk.

"I've had just about enough of your smart mouth! What's your name?" The older man demanded as he roughly grabbed Blair's arm.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me," Blair cried. She wanted Chuck so much.

"I'm sorry. I guess your behavior is only natural. I ain't gonna hurt ya," Cade vowed, and then laughed a little. He hoped to make her more easy about being kidnapped.

Blair shook her head. She decided that it was better for him to call her by her name then to have to listen to his endearments, "My name is Blair."

"Good girl. I can see you're gonna be tough, but I will break ya in like a stubborn horse. I know deep down you're attracted to me already, but I ain't gonna force ya. I want you to be my woman on your own accord." Cade pulled a cowboy hat out of his backpack, camping gear. He tipped his hat to Blair that walked faster to talk to Horace.

Blair closed her eyes and curled her lips in absolute disgust. Cade made her skin crawl. She felt some comfort, but not very much, in that he said he would not force her to do anything. "Please save me, Chuck, please." She whispered to herself for she did not want Cade or Horace to hear.

Jonah, however, heard her. That poor young woman he thought. She reminded him of his mother. He knew what Cade was. Cade would be easy on her for now, then he would lose his patience. Jonah put his hand in his pocket and retrieved Blair's lipstick. He slowly let it fall to the ground.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck waited on the plateau for a good hour. He kept standing in different directions, hoping to get a signal on his phone. He was so worried that he couldn't stand it. He finally left the plateau and sprinted to the police station.

He burst into the station, he should have been completely out of breath, but his adrenaline rush was too great. "I...I-I need help! My wife is probably lost. I need help finding her," Chuck shouted to an elderly female secretary.

"Just a minute, dear," The woman ever so slowly turned to pick up her rotary phone. She moved like molasses when she turned the old fashioned dial.

"Come on, MOVE!" Chuck shouted at the old bat.

"Son, why don't you calm down," A different secretary said.

"I will NOT calm down! My wife is missing! She isn't used to this nature crap! She may have fallen and broken her neck. What kind of police station is this?" Chuck was infuriated with these secretaries. Could they not understand what was going on?

"What do you mean your wife is missing?" A middle aged police officer came to where he was standing. "Where did she go?" The officer looked serious and very concerned.

"We were going to go hiking to the native ruin. She went to a small plateau out there to take pictures. I haven't seen her since. God forgive me, I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid. She is not an outdoorsy type, I should have insisted that we stay together." Chuck put his head in his hands.

"How long has she been missing?" The officer asked.

"About an hour and a half," Chuck shook his head. "I am not waiting 24 hours, I need a search party now, I don't care what it costs."

"Look. I am more than just a little worried about your wife. I'm afraid she may have been kidnapped by Cade and his crew," The officer said solemnly.

"Who the hell are they?" Chuck demanded with clenched fists.

The officer lead the young man to a bulletin board. He pointed to a wanted sign, "Cade Lee, Horace Young, and Jonah Bernard. Cade is the leader, he says that Jonah is his son and Horace is his nephew but they ain't. They are kids he's picked up from women he has kidnapped in the past. I don't know anything about Horace, but Jonah is my nephew. Cade kidnapped my sister long ago." The officer shook his head.

"Okay, since this maniac has a habit of kidnapping young woman, you think you could have posted a sign somewhere that warned us?" Chuck barked and banged his fist against the wall.

"The town voted against it because they think it will decrease tourism," The officer stated reluctantly.

"GEE! I wonder why!" A very livid Chuck had lost his mind and was about to kill someone.

"Son, please calm down. I will call my crew, and we will do everything we can to find your wife," The officer placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"But you can't guarantee me anything," Chuck shook his head and threw his arms in the air.

"Look, son, there is more that you need to understand about Cade. He is a Mountain Man. He has thoroughly trained the two boys he raised. They live off the land. They come up once a year to steal the supplies they need. Cade is wanted for four different murders, two kidnappings, and a series of rapes." The officer explained.

"It sounds as if he is a repeat offender, so why hasn't anyone caught him and his disciples yet?" Chuck pressed. He was angry, worried, and wanted answers.

"Cade knows this part of the country better than anyone, natives included. If we worked 24/7, 365 days a year, we still wouldn't find all of his hiding places," The officer sighed and cracked his knuckles.

"We need to go now. I am not going to let this son of a bitch have her without a fight. I don't care how long it takes, I will find my wife. The only thing that will stop me is my own death," Chuck burst outside for fresh air. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, "Hold on, Baby. I'm coming for you.

xoxoxoxo

The kidnappers had stopped to camp for the night. Blair found the cleanest rock she could and sat on it. She looked down at her rings and began to think of Chuck.

"_Where are we going, Chuck?" Chuck pulled her through a crowd of people and into an elevator. _

"_We are going to the top of the Eiffel Tower to look down on all of the commoners below us," Chuck teased and kissed his girl friend's nose. _

"_You are terrible, but such a good kisser," Blair pulled Chuck down so she could kiss him. Her kisses started off small, but the soon became deeper and more intimate. _

"_Are you saying that you will keep me then?" He teased and pulled her into a warm hug. They stood in each others embrace until the elevator doors opened to let them out. _

"_We've been on top of the Eiffel Tower a hundred times, why were you keeping it a secret?" Blair inquired. _

"_Paris is often called the city of love. What better way to declare my love than to overlook this beautiful city," Chuck guided Blair to the guard railing so they could get a good look at the city. Blair placed both of her hands on the railing and looked out. Chuck wrapped is arms around her from behind and whispered that he loved her over and over again. _

_Blair turned in his arms and then put her arms around his waist. She rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes, "I love you, too." She whispered. _

_Chuck closed his eyes and inhaled her scent for a moment, but then decided it was best to get down to business. He broke their embrace and took Blair's hands in his. As she looked up at him, he spoke, "You know that I love you, and you just professed to love me, so that is a good sign. We've been together these last 4 years, and we started fooling around long before that." The couple laughed and Chuck continued, "I want you forever. I hope that you want me." He kissed both of her hands and got down on one knee. He paused for a moment, apparently the butterflies in his stomach were trying to kill him. He closed his eyes, regained his courage, and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and showed Blair the beautiful, Harry Winston diamond ring that lay inside. "Will you marry me?" _

"_Yes! I love you so much! I've been waiting for this!" Blair squealed as Chuck placed the ring on her finger. Blair suddenly found herself air born; Chuck picked her up and whirled her around in excitement. _

_Chuck's stomach was finally at ease. She said yes. He took her face in both of his hands and kissed her soundly. Then he kissed her nose and forehead. _

_Blair paused for a moment to look at her beautiful engagement ring, "I must say, when Serena described it to me, she didn't fully explain how beautiful this ring is," Blair smiled at the ring, then she realized what she had done and quickly covered her mouth. _

"_Did Serena tell you? I'm going to kill her!" Chuck instantly wanted to strangle his big-mouth sister. _

_"No, Chuck..." _

"Whatcha smilin' at?" Horace snickered.

Blair felt like vomiting at the sight of his teeth. She could smell his breath and body odor as well, "None of your business," She rolled her eyes at the imbecile in front of her.

"Youse ain't never gonna see your city boy again. Might as well face facts," He burst out laughing. He truly thought it was a big joke.

Blair scoffed and turned her back to Horace. She looked down and said the Lord's Prayer silently to herself. She prayed for the strength to survive. She prayed for Chuck's safety, and for him to find her. Blair knew that her husband would not give up on her.

Out of nowhere, Blair felt a grimy set of hands grab her. Horace threw her to the ground and climbed on top of her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed and began struggling beneath him. She fought hard against his gripping hands and his mouth. She finally got a hand free and slapped him across the face.

"Get the hell offa her!" Cade boomed and lifted Horace up by the hair on the back of his head. He threw Horace down on the ground and kicked him twice in the stomach.

Blair quickly got up, but she was too frightened to make a run for it.

"I told ya. You are under my protection. No one will harm and hair on your head," Cade told her and kicked Horace in the stomach again.

Blair nodded silently and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What the hell were ya thinkin'?" Cade asked Horace.

"It ain't what it looked like. I tripped and fell on her. I swear, Uncle Cade," Horace pleaded.

"You better be tellin' the truth. Now git!" Cade barked and then spit on the ground.

"Please find me, Chuck," Blair whispered to herself.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck waited an excruciating 45 minutes for the officer to get his men together. He was hoping Blair was not hurt. He would kill the Mountain maniacs, if they harmed her. Chuck, the officer (Officer Cano), and his men were now on the plateau where Blair's passport was found. Chuck walked in the direction of the footprints.

"Where you going, Son?" Officer Cano asked.

"Her passport was found over here. These footprints lead this way," Chuck pointed to the ground.

"Son, that is just heavy forest that way. It's more likely they took this clear path," The officer pointed to the path.

Chuck couldn't believe it. This is what passed for police officers in this town? No wonder they couldn't catch Cade, they were obviously allergic to common sense.

"Yes, sir. As you pointed out, these men have survived in the wilderness for decades. Based on that fact that you, yourself, stated to me, I don't really think that it is necessary for them to have a clear path. Her passport was here, and the footprints clearly go this way," Chuck pressed.

"Son, why don't you let the police do police work," Officer Cano stated in a mocking tone.

"Don't call me son, I am an adult and a married man. Besides, this isn't police work, its common sense," Chuck hissed. "Oh Blair, baby, please be okay," He thought silently. Then he looked up and noticed that Officer Cano and his men just ignored him. He also noticed that they left their weapons unguarded and were not paying attention. Chuck quickly and quietly grabbed a hand gun and 3 packs of bullets. He placed them in his backpack. Then he took off running in the correct direction.

"Hold on baby, I'm coming," Chuck said aloud as he ran.

* * *

Did you like it? Review if you want more!

A/N: PLEASE READ!

I read a review earlier from someone who was offended because they felt I was stereotyping Canadians.

I would like to apologize to that person, but also plead my case.

I just wanted to point out that I have been to Vancouver, BC several times and I am very well aware that Canada has major metropolitan areas just like the United States. In fact, members of my family live in Vancouver and also in Toronto. Just because the part of Canada that Chuck and Blair are in is rural, doesn't mean that I am stating that all of Canada is rural.

The 2 men in my story are psychopaths (Jonah isn't). I am in no way stating that all Canadian men are psychopaths.

Also, the men in my story are uneducated, so they talk like they are uneducated. I am in no way stating that all Canadians are uneducated. I did not even know that it is a stereotype for Canadians to be uneducated. In fact, my Canadian uncle, who lives in Vancouver, has a Phd and is a professor at a university. His wife is a doctor. My relatives who live in Toronto are also college educated. So really, I didn't know that was a stereotype.

The three men are based on American characters from an American television show.

If I did offend anyone, I am sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story! I have provided some pictures to go along with this story. I did this so it would be easier for everyone to see what is in my head. If you are interested please go to my profile and click on the Live Journal link.

* * *

Chuck had no idea what he was doing or where he was going. His heart and mind were stuck on finding Blair. He ran through the wilderness, ducking branches and going around bushes. He would find Blair or die.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He pulled out his phone to look at the time. Blair had been gone for nearly three hours. How was he ever going to catch up? He didn't even know where he was going.

He looked at his phone again, but this time saw his phone's wallpaper. It was a picture of himself and Blair on their wedding day. Chuck closed his eyes tightly.

"_You can't wear a purple tux, Chuck," Blair rolled her eyes at her husband-to-be. _

"_Why? Our colors are purple and white?" Chuck pointed out. _

"_I am not going to marry the purple people eater. You can wear a black tux with a bow tie. Look at this," Blair shoved her mother's sketch book in Chuck's lap. _

_Chuck and Blair were planning their wedding. Blair agreed to purple and white being their colors because she wanted to please Chuck. To be honest, She had become fond of the color purple. _

_They had sat with wedding planners, galore, to try to prepare the most lavish and beautiful wedding that New York had ever seen. Blair, of course, put her mother in charge of designing their clothes. So far, everything looked amazing. Then Chuck had to go and ruin everything by announcing that he was going to wear a purple tux. Blair allowed him everything, but she couldn't handle him wearing a purple tux, it would completely throw off the aesthetics. _

"_Fine," He agreed. They had been arguing for an hour and Chuck was tired. He wanted Blair to be happy, so he gave her her way. _

"_Thank you," Blair scoffed and then yawned. Finally, he was seeing reason. _

"_Give me a kiss," Chuck said and leaned in. _

"_No," She was much too mad at him."You don't deserve it."_

"_How can I not deserve it? I gave you your way." Chuck leaned in again, but was not granted what he wanted most. _

"_You argued with me for an hour." Blair stated calmly, and she ducked his advances to her lips. _

"_I will be arguing with you for another ten hours if you don't give me my kiss!"Chuck leaned toward her more forcefully. Blair got up and backed away. "Waldorf! Get back here and kiss me!" Chuck warned. Blair now found this to be quite amusing so she skipped around their apartment. Then she saw Chuck was not amused, so she came back, sat on his lap and kissed him tenderly. _

"_That's my girl," Chuck captured her lips again. _

"_I'm going to kiss you forever and ever, Bass." She caressed his face and kissed him again. _

"_Mmmm, you better," Chuck deepened the kiss. He then scoped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. _

"I will find you, Honey," Chuck vowed. He took off running again. His heart told him he was going the right direction.

xoxoxoxo

"That damn fool!" Officer Cano scowled at his men. "Now we have to rescue that smart-ass, son-of-a-bitch too!"

"You know, Sir, maybe that kid has a point. He seemed so sure," An officer spoke up.

"Fine! Let's follow the son-of-a-bitch, this way," Cano pointed to Chuck's tracks.

xoxoxoxo

"We is gonna break here for now. Let's do some huntin'," Cade said. "Jonah, go West, I'll go East. Horace, stay here and watch her. Ya better not 'fall' again."

Cade took his weapon and headed East.

Jonah scoffed at the idea of leaving Horace to watch Blair. Horace will jump her the second he thinks nobody is watching. He decided it was best to stay close by.

Horace was very satisfied with Cade's decision to leave him alone with Blair. He licked his lips and stared at her.

Blair noticed him gawking and cringed. She decided to ignore him, and looked at the lake in front of her. She let her mind wander to nice thoughts of Chuck. She missed him so much.

"_What is this?" Blair asked Chuck when he handed her a large wrapped present. _

"_It's an early wedding gift," Chuck smiled as Blair ripped open the package. "You can wear these outfits on our honeymoon," Chuck had given his bride-to-be several new "outfits." _

"_These are the skimpiest pieces of lingerie that I have ever seen," Blair said as she looked at the lingerie piece by piece. A couple of them weren't even full pieces, more like scraps of material. _

"_Yes. Some of them are even quiet trashy." Chuck smirked and started imaging Blair in and out of them. He was, of course, completely proud of himself. _

"_I'm marrying a disgusting pig,"Blair rolled her eyes and shoved the scraps of material back in the box they came in. _

"_Oink oink, Baby. You know you love it," Chuck snorted and Blair a couple times and then licked the side of her face. "I'm half hound dog too."_

"_Or horn dog." _

Blair suddenly snapped out of her daydream when a cool draft blew threw the trees. She shivered and hugged herself to keep warm. She longed to have Chuck keep her warm. She decided to keep her spirits high, and believe that he would find her.

"Youse chilly, Momma?" Horace asked and attempted to sound sexy. "I can warm ya right up,"

Blair scoffed and closed her eyes. She was almost embarrassed for him because he was such an idiot. She just ignored him and tried to think happy thoughts of Chuck.

"Cat gotcha tongue?" He smiled. Then he pounced. He pushed Blair so that her back was flat on the ground. He held her arms over her head and started kissing her neck.

"NO! STOP IT!" Blair screamed and began violently kicking her legs.

"YOU HUSH UP!" He covered her mouth his crapped lips.

Blair almost threw-up when she felt his foul tongue enter her mouth. She hoped he had not just given her a disease. Before Blair knew what happened, Horace was not on top of her anymore. She was still in a trance. She could taste him and smell him- She started vomiting. Even the taste of her own vomit, was better than him.

After she was finished, she looked up to see Horace and Jonah wrestling. The two men did break apart.

"Youse spyin' on me, little Jonah?" Horace barked.

"Ya know better than to put your hands on her!" Jonah yelled.

"I was just playin'. I would not dream of touchin' your daddy's property," The older man lunged at Jonah to make him jump. Jonah stood his ground.

"Youse lucky it was me that caught ya! Pa would kill ya!" The teen hissed and kicked dirt at Horace.

"That would be a terrible mistake. Killin' a fine fella like me, over a woman. Like I said, I's just playin'," Horace then picked up his rifle and went West to hunt. He left Jonah to watch Blair.

"Thank you," Blair said very softly. She didn't know she had an ally in Jonah.

Jonah just shied away from her, "I was just protectin' ma daddy's property. Horace his an idiot. He knows Pa would kill him."

"You still saved me," Blair smiled at the young man.

Jonah just ignored her as he prepared to light a fire. The girl seemed cold. "My Pa will turn against anybody. Right now, he is bein' nice to ya, 'cause youse new. He will turn against ya too, if ya don't start likin' him real quick." Jonah warned.

Blair just stayed quiet.

"Do you believe in God, Miss?" Jonah asked.

Blair nodded yes.

"I would start prayin' right about now, if I was you," Jonah told her, so matter-of-fact.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck found himself in the middle of the forest with no where to go. He looked around until something shiny and silver caught his eye. He went to retrieve the item. It was Blair's eyelash curler. She had been there. Chuck picked it up, kissed it, and put it in his pocket. He closed his eyes and a smile crept to his lips. He was going in the right direction.

"Who are you?" A man with a French sounding accent demanded.

"Who are you?" Chuck demanded backed. He pulled out his gun and aimed at the other man. By the looks of him, Chuck could tell this guy was about 40 years old. He looked clean and spoke good English, despite his accent. Chuck knew this couldn't be a mountain man, but he was not about to put is gun down.

"Are you working with Cade?" The man asked as he raised his hunting rifle at Chuck.

"What do you know about him? Have you seen him? Did you see a young, brunette woman with him?" Chuck asked.

The other man put his gun down. He knew exactly what Chuck was doing without having to ask, "I'm after Cade. Come to my camp, and tell me and my friends what happened to your woman. You can eat there, and in a half an hour come with us when we search for the bastard again."

Chuck put his gun down, "Thank you, but I don't have a half an hour to spare."

"Yes, you do. Trust me, you are more likely to find her with our help. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but If Cade wants your woman dead, she is dead already. A half an hour will make no difference."

"Oh God," Chuck put his head in his hands.

"My name is Matteo Delage. We all have a similar story. Now it is even more important that we find the son-of-a-bitch before he hurts your woman, like he did ours'. What is your name?" Matteo extended a friendly hand to Chuck.

"I'm Chuck Bass. Cade kidnapped my wife, Blair," Chuck explained.

"Come with me this way," Matteo motioned to Chuck and was pleased when Chuck followed him. "I have studied Cade for the last two years. He is a monster that moves through this forest like a cheetah, but he's getting old."

"Why have you been studying him?" Chuck questioned.

"Three years ago, he terrorized my town. He raped and killed five women. One of them was my wife, Natalie, and the rest were my neighbors. He raped and shot my daughter as well. He left her for dead, but thankfully she survived. For a whole year the widowers sought justice, but gained nothing. The police cannot help us, because they cannot find Cade. This has left my town with no closure. I began to study. I found that he is wanted for many murders, rapes, and kidnappings on the French side his 'playground,' and on the English side." Matteo sighed after he explained everything to Chuck.

"His playground?" Chuck looked confused.

"This forest is his playground. He thinks he's a god," Matteo muttered.

Chuck looked ahead, and saw a small campground. There were tents, sleeping bags, and a lit fire in the middle. He noticed a group of seven men and one woman. The men were loading their guns and looking at their compasses. The young woman sat by the fire and warmed her hands.

"This is my daughter, Chloe," Matteo introduced Chuck. "Sit by her and eat something."

Chuck did as he was told, "Hi, I'm Chuck." He shook Chloe's hand.

"What did the bastard do to you?" Chloe asked without having to be told what Chuck's story was.

"He kidnapped my wife," Chuck explained.

"I am sorry. I will pray for her safety," The girl told Chuck and then served him a bowl of soup. The campers had a large pot hanging over the campfire. Chloe had poured several cans of vegetable-beef soup in the pot and cooked it.

"Can I ask why you are here? Your father is set on getting Cade, and keeping you safe. I wouldn't think he would let you come along," said Chuck as he ate his soup.

"My father could not stop me. All that I had, Cade took from me. My mother, my virginity, my innocence of life, not to mention my modeling career. I have nothing left, but my father and God," Chloe revealed with a tear in her eye.

"Those are terrible loses. It is a grand thing to have God on your side. You cannot get your mother or your innocence of life back, but I'm sure you can still do some modeling," Chuck tried to give the broken girl some hope. From what he could see, she was attractive and tall enough to be a model.

"You know, my mom sent my pictures to a local agency when I was four-years-old. They liked my pictures, and for the next ten years I did small children's shows and print ads. On the night before Cade terrorized us, I was picked to do a set of print ads for Ralph Lauren. It would have made my career. Then Cade came and took it from me; nobody wants a model with bullet wounds, burns, and scratches on her face. Now, I have so many scars on my body, I cannot do it again,"Chloe's face crumbled and she started to cry. Chuck scooter closer to her and hugged her. He did this in a friendly and almost brotherly way.

As he held Chloe, his mind drifted to thoughts of Blair. Here he was, warm and fed. Did those mongrels give her anything to eat? Was she warm enough? They were used to the elements, did they have the sense to light a fire for her? Chuck blinked and a couple of tears down his cheeks.

"Thank you so much. You are very kind," Chloe calmed down and sat up. She noticed that Chuck had tears in his eyes. "We will find her," she insisted with a nod.

xoxoxoxo

Blair studied Jonah intently. He was lighting a fire for her. He had saved her from Horace. This kid truly did not want to harm her.

"Have some jerky and water," He handed her a canteen, "It ain't never been used, Cade stole it just yesterday," He gave her the new canteen and then some venison jerky.

"Thank you. I really do not want to eat deer meat," Blair said and she gulped down some water.

"I'll try to find some fresh berries for ya. You gotta eat somethin'," The young man insisted.

"You don't want me here," Blair whispered. "I can see it in your eyes. Let me go."

Jonah studied the girl. Could he trust her? Yes he could, she wouldn't sell him out, "Miss, I can't let ya go. He will kill us both. I am trying ma best to help ya. Ya can't say nothin'. "Jonah whispered as quietly as possible. He did not tell her that he had her purse and had been leaving a trail. He didn't want anyone to know that.

"Why is he doing this? Why would he hurt you?" Blair questioned.

"He's doin' it 'cause he can. He thinks he's a god. He would hurt me, 'cause he ain't my real daddy. He kidnapped me and Ma along time ago. He killed her, 'cause she wouldn't get knocked-up. He makes me call him pa." Jonah explained.

"He wants me to have his children, doesn't he?" Blair's face crumbled is disgust.

"Just be as nice as ya can. If he thinks ya like him, he'll leave ya alone and protect ya, for now," Jonah explained quietly. "You can't tell nobody about this. I'm tryin' to help ya."

Blair nodded. Who would she tell, anyway?

* * *

Did you like it? Do you want more? Don't forget about the pictures that go along with the story! Just go to my profile to see them.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4! Don't forget that I have pictures that go along with the story up on LJ. Just click on my profile and go to the LJ link.

* * *

"Sir, look at this," An officer got Cano's attention.

"I'll be damned," Cano said as he was given a tube of lipstick. He knew it had to be Blair's. "I guess that kid was right for following his heart." Cano bent down to study the foot prints, "They went this way."

Cano and his officers followed the trail of foot prints.

xoxoxoxo

Cade demanded that everyone move all night long. This was common for all three of them, but it definitely was not common for Blair. She was practically falling asleep on her feet.

Blair suddenly tripped over a rock and flew forward. She skidded across the dirt and rocks. She then burst into tears.

"Pa. We should let her rest for awhile. She ain't used to all this," said Jonah. He came to Blair and helped her sit up.

"We can camp here for awhile. We all need to eat. Jonah, see if you can round up some easy game," Cade instructed and the boy did what he was told.

"Horace, sit here with her, I will find some fresh water," Cade announced.

When Blair heard that she was going to be left alone with Horace, she flinched, "NO! I want you to stay here. Send him for the water." Blair was terrified of Horace. So far, Cade seemed to be the lesser of two evils.

"Well, now. Looks like she's gone sweet on ya!" Horace snickered. He then grabbed two empty canteens and went in search of fresh water.

Blair shuttered. She then hugged her knees to her chest and put her head down on them.

Cade was baffled. A woman never came a long this quickly. He always needed to force them. Maybe there was something special about his young girl. Maybe she did like him, "Is that true? Is that why you wanted me to stay?" He asked.

"I don't trust your nephew?" Blair shuttered as she spoke.

"Why?" Cade asked.

"Well, why should I trust any of you? You've kidnapped me. I am nothing but your hostage," Blair hissed at Cade! Then she hid her head in her arms.

"We don't see ya that way," the older man informed her. He tried to pet her head, but Blair flinched away.

"Horace is an animal. He wants me for himself. He tried to attack me twice," Blair confessed.

"No. Horace and Jonah know that I would send their asses to an early grave if they's ever crossed me. No, No. Youse angry at me from takin' ya away from your man," Cade tried to make sense of the situation.

Blair saw right through it and gave him a Bass smirk, "Let's say, for argument's sake, that I am not going to see Chuck ever again. Lying about Horace is not going to make him suddenly appear. I have no reason at all to lie, it's not going to get me Chuck, it's not going to get me home, it's not going to get me anything." Blair stared Cade down as she spoke, she was happy to see his resolve crumble a little bit.

Cade's nerves knotted and his anger rose. With all his might, he slapped Blair across the face.

He hit her so hard that she fell sideways. She had already been sitting, so it was not a far fall to the ground. It was a hard enough fall to scrap the side of her face. She reached her hand up to feel her throbbing cheek that had just been hit. It was going to leave a bruise.

Cade grabbed her by her blouse and pulled her forward, "You better not talk trash again!" He pushed her backward.

"You're just mad because you know it's true!" Blair screamed and sobbed. "Chuck! Please fine me! Chuck, Baby, I love you! Please find me!" Blair cried and cried and yelled for Chuck aloud. She held herself and began rocking back and forth.

"Shut the hell up!" Cade raged and kicked dirt at her. Then he turned away from her.

The older man regained his composure and walked back to Blair. He knelt in front of her, "Is that his name? Chuck?"

"Yes." Blair whispered.

"Youse ain't never gonna see Chuck again. You might as well face up to it!" Cade stated in a deadly tone.

xoxoxoxo

"It's been a whole day, I still haven't found her," Chuck complained to Chloe.

"You will find her," Chloe soothed and rubbed his back. They were walking just behind the main party. Chuck and Chloe had become friends. Chuck liked her as a friend because she was the closest person to his own age. They had kind of paired up during the search party.

"Tell me about her. How did you meet?" Chloe asked.

"We met at parties, here and there, when we were small children. The first time we ever really talked was in kindergarten," Chuck calmed his nerves and began telling the tale.

"_Charles, this way," Bart guided Chuck into the busy classroom. _

_It was the first day of school, Chuck was a little scared of all the new faces. He was a shy child and these new faces were kind of scary. _

"_Good morning, I'm Mrs. Wagner," An older woman introduced herself. She had kind eyes, so Chuck was not afraid to shake her hand. _

"_Hello, I'm Mr. Bass. This is Charles," Bart introduced himself and Chuck. _

"_It's very nice to meet both of you. Can you read your name, Charles?" Mrs. Wagner asked. _

"_Yes. He can read his name and small children's books. He writes his whole name, the alphabet, and all of his numbers," Bart answered. _

"_Very good! You're the only Charles in the class. All of the tables have name tags on them. Go find your name and that will be your seat," the cheerful teacher smiled. _

_Chuck then turned to Bart and hugged him. Bart patted his head and said goodbye._

_After his father left, Chuck went in search of his name tag. It didn't take him long to notice that there were two kids to each table. He wondered who his partner would be. Chuck finally found his name tag and smiled. He took his little backpack off and hung it on the back of his chair. _

_He straightened his brown, leather backpack and nodded in appreciation. His father said it was the best backpack for little boys. He didn't need something stupid like Spiderman. Then Chuck glanced at the chair next to him. There was a fluffy, pink poodle hanging on the back of it. _

"_I have to sit next to a girl," Chuck whined to himself. This was a nightmare. She was going to give him cooties, he could already see the writing on the wall. _

"_Your a boy!" Chuck heard a girl voice. It had to be the owner of the poodle backpack. When he looked up, he saw the most beautiful pair of chocolate colored eyes that he had ever seen. He knew he had seen them before. _

"_This is an outrage! We are living in the age of cooties, and they make me share a desk with a boy!" The girl raged and stomped off. _

_As she left, Chuck got the pleasure of watching her beautiful, shiny, dark curls bounce up and down. A smirk formed on his lips. He was in love. _

_With a goofy grin on his face, he sat down at his desk next to the new found love of his life._

"_You better not have wiped your cooties on my side of the desk!" The little girl snapped when she came back. She threw herself into her chair. "Do you have a name?" She whined rudely._

"_Charles," He answered just above a whisper. "What is your name?"_

"_Blair Cornelia Waldorf," said the girl with a very snooty attitude. _

"_You know what, Blair Cornelia Waldorf?"Chuck asked._

"_What?" Blair returned and rolled her eyes. _

"_You have the prettiest eyes, and the shiniest hair, that I have ever seen," He told the girl. _

_Blair's face went from snooty to giddy as a large smile stretched across her face. Maybe she could risk cooties to sit next this boy. _

"That is a sweet story, Chuck. We'll find her. My father is a very determined man. All of these men are. We will find Blair, and make Cade pay for what he has done," Chloe reassured him.

xoxoxoxo

Jonah packed up a couple of rabbits. He chose rabbit because he knew that Blair was opposed to deer. While he was away from his father and cousin, he looked in Blair's purse. Inside, he found her wallet with her ID and credit cards. He also found some pictures. They were of her and some guy. Jonah assumed the guy was her husband.

He dug into her purse some more and found a compact and a small bottle of perfume. He left them on the ground, and then packed up, and walked back to camp. He put the pictures in his pocket.

As soon as he arrived he found Blair sobbing and tied to a tree, "Oh Lord!" Jonah rushed over and cut her loose. "Who did this to ya?"

"C-Cade," Blair sobbed.

Jonah looked her over. Her eyes were red from crying. She had a dark bruise on one side of her face. She had small cuts on the other side of her face, "I told ya he would turn against ya. You got off easy, He turned against my ma and put a bullet in her head."

"What happened to you and your mom?" Blair asked.

"Same that happened to you. We came to see the Native ruin, and Cade kidnapped us. He told my ma he'd kill me if she didn't come. He kept her alive for about two years. When she didn't get pregnant with his kid, he said she was damaged goods. He shot her and dumped her body like she was a dead dog. He made me call him Pa ever since," Jonah explained.

"Why do you do it?" Blair asked.

"Too scared not to. I'm gonna convince Cade to camp here for the night. You don't need to walk anymore today," Jonah said. He may not have been able to save his mother, but he would protect this girl as much as he could.

"Thank you," said Blair.

"I got somethin' for ya. Ya can't show nobody or tell nobody," Jonah explained. When Blair nodded, he handed her the pictures that he found in her purse.

"Where did you get these?" Blair eyes started watering at the sight of the pictures.

"I have your purse. It looks kinda like my mama's purse," Jonah grinned remembering his mother. "I can't give ya that right now."

Blair looked to him with confusion, but then understood, "You have been leaving a trail?"

"Shh! Yes," Jonah whispered. "Pretend like you don't know nothin'."

Blair nodded and looked at her pictures, "We had such a good time on the plane that night. It was our first official vacation as a couple. We took this picture right before we left."

"Were did you go?"

"Madrid. His father owns hotels all over the world. Since, somehow, neither one of us has ever been to Spain, Chuck wanted to go there. I was happy to let him take me." Blair giggled.

"_Relax, Blair. It's just an airplane," Chuck tried to get Blair to let go of the sides of her seat. Her hands were clenched and her knuckles were turning white. _

"_It's an airplane that is currently traveling over the middle of the ocean," Blair panicked. _

"_Sweetheart, it's just like a commercial plane. Everything in here can serve as a floatation device in case of a water landing," Chuck tried to sooth her. He got up from his chair and began massaging her shoulders. _

"_They don't land in the water, Chuck. They CRASH!" Blair let out a small scream. _

"_Barbara," Chuck called to his flight attendant. "Bring scotch."_

"_And some wine for the lady?" Barbara asked. _

"_No. She needs something much stronger than wine," Chuck insisted and turned back to Blair, she still had a death grip on her chair. Chuck looked around, he turned on the plane radio. It played a familiar oldies song with a good beat. "Dance with me," Chuck commanded. _

"_Are you crazy?" Blair snapped, "I am sitting right here with my seat belt buckled."_

_Chuck walked over and unbuckled her seat belt. _

"_Chuck!"_

_Then he pulled her up and danced her around. _

_Blair moved with him, but also held on tightly. She listened to the sound of Chuck's voice when he began to sing along. _

"_Don't pull your love out on me, Baby. If you do then I think maybe, I'll just lay me down and cry for a hundred years. Don't pull your heart out on me, Honey. Take my heart, my soul, my money, but don't leave me drowning in my tears," Chuck sang jokingly with exaggerated facial expressions. He began kissing her neck, loudly, until she laughed. _

"_Barbara," Chuck took the two glasses the scotch from the woman and turned back to Blair. _

_Blair took one and gulped it down. _

"_Drink both," Chuck instructed. _

_Blair gulped the second glass and the two began dancing again. _

"We just danced on the rest of plane ride. It was so romantic," Blair smiled happily.

Jonah had a tear in his eye, "My parents used to be like that. I miss them so much. I don't even know if my father is alive or dead."

"I don't know, but where ever he is, I am sure he wants you back," Blair winked at him.

xoxoxoxo

Cade agreed to camp for the night, and he sent Jonah out to do some more hunting.

Blair was made to sit against some large rocks. Horace and Cade sat right in front of her and played cards. It made it impossible for her to escape.

"We could deal you in, little lady," Horace offered.

"No thanks," Blair said tersely and she began playing with her ring.

"Suit yourself," Cade shrugged as the two men continued to play cards.

Jonah was currently far enough away that he was out of ear shot from Blair and the other two men. When he heard footsteps behind him, he figured it was Cade or Horace checking on him.

"Hello, Jonah," an unfamiliar voice said before Jonah was clubbed over the head and knocked out.

"Guys, carry him back to camp. Cade must be near by, we need to prepare ourselves," Matteo ordered.

Chuck watched as the group of men carried Jonah away. Then he looked up in the opposite direction and his jaw droped. From afar, he saw Blair. She was sitting quietly and two grungy men were in front of her. He couldn't make out what they were doing, but he didn't care to know. He only cared about Blair.

"Blair," He whispered and his feet brought him closer. He wanted to reach out and touch her.

"Chuck, we need to go," Matteo told him. He walked up behind Chuck.

"That's Blair. That's my wife," He was almost to point of hyperventilating. His feet began to move again.

"I'm sorry, we cannot rescue her yet. We are unarmed. We need to get reinforcements and make a plan. Trust me, we do not want to take on Cade unprepared." Matteo put a hand on his solder, Chuck shrugged it off.

"I am not leaving here without her. I am not going to let her out of my sight until we are home and away from this nightmare," Chuck spoke in a low voice, but was very stern and clear.

He went to move forward, but Matteo grabbed his arm. Chuck tried to break free, and started swearing. The other man threw him on the ground. Matteo hovered over Chuck and covered his mouth, "Listen to me! Shut up and listen! You are going to get us all killed, including her. You look over there and you see your wife, lover, companion, partner, friend. Cade looks at her and sees his property, easy sex, and perhaps a baby making machine. He will kill you both rather than let her leave alive."

Chuck listened to Matteo's words. He calmed himself down, "She is right there. What if I leave now and I never see her again? I'll kill myself."

* * *

Cliff Hanger! Did you like it? Please review if you want to read what happens next! Don't forget to look at the pictures on LJ. Just click on my profile. The song that Chuck was singing is _Don't Pull Your Love_ by Hamilton, Joe Frank & Reynolds.

A/N: Please Read!

I just wanted to take the time to discuss again that I am not stereotyping Canada or Canadians with this piece. The setting and the characters are not real, they are pure fiction. Although the story is set in Canada, I am not making a statement that this is what Canada is like. I am not making a statement that this is what Canadians are like. I have traveled Canada many times, and I have relatives that live there. Canada and Canadians are nothing like this piece. If you are Canadian and were offended by this story, I do apologize. My goal is entertainment and not to offend or stereotype anybody. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5!

* * *

"Alright. This is what is going to happen. You will stay here and keep an eye on her. I am going to go back and prepare everyone," Matteo said. "Do nothing, I mean nothing, until I return with reinforcements. Cade has been around for along time. So far, he as never lost. Do not underestimate him." Matteo got up off of Chuck, and he held out a hand to help Chuck up.

Chuck nodded and took it. He walked to the spot were he was before, and watched Blair.

"Don't do anything stupid," Matteo warned. He quickly sprinted off.

Chuck worked his way around the trees and rocks. He found a spot that was hidden, but he was able to get a good look at Blair. He did not like what he saw. Her face was bruised and scratched. Her eyes were dark and sad. It looked like she had not slept in a while, and had been crying. Chuck's blood was boiling, but he forced himself to stay calm.

"I'm here, Sweetheart. Just hold on a little longer," Chuck whispered in the trees.

xoxoxoxo

Jonah awoke at Matteo's camp. He was tied up, and a bunch of men were going through his things.

Chloe found Blair's purse, and went through it. She found a picture of Chuck and Blair, that Jonah did not give to Blair. It was a Christmas picture of them kissing under the mistletoe. Chloe smiled at their happiness, but then became enraged. She stormed over to Jonah and slapped him across the face.

"What did you do to her?" She demanded and showed him the picture.

"Nothin'. I'm tryin' to help her! You all made a big mistake takin' me away from her. Now there is no one to protect her from ..." Jonah paused.

"From what? Your father? THAT MONSTER!" Chloe screamed and began slapping Jonah.

"I'm sorry!" Jonah yelled. "He's hurt a lotta people. Youse was just one of 'em. If I could've stopped him alone and sooner, I would have. Now ya gotta believe me. You gotta help that girl!"

"We're helping her. We are going to make sure you're turned over to the police!" Chloe spat!

"I don't care. Just help her. I want her to suffer like my ma..." Jonah closed his mouth again. He didn't want to reveal to many secrets to these people.

"He killed your mother?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, and he ain't my real daddy," Jonah confessed to Chloe.

Chloe felt bad for Jonah, but not enough to untie him just yet.

"Where is my father? We need to make sure we are keep an eye out for Chuck's wife," Chloe said to one of the men.

"She is at a camp along the river bank. Cade and Horace are with her," Jonah told Chloe.

xoxoxoxo

Matteo came back to the camp, and told everyone that he had found Cade. The men came up with a plan to get Blair out of there and ambush Cade and Horace. They just needed to get Chuck to cooperate.

Most of the men carried their rifles, and two men carried Jonah. When they got back to where Chuck was, they hid Jonah behind a group of trees. They left Chloe with him, giving her a gun of course.

Matteo explained to Chuck, that he needed to some how get Blair's attention and lure her towards him. Then Chuck would get Blair to safety and the others would wait, with their weapons ready, for Cade and Horace to follow Blair. When Cade and Horace were in the right position, Matteo would finish them.

Chuck agreed, but had to figure out how to get Blair to come to him without attracting attention. He decided he would just watch her, and when the time was right, he would strike.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck watched Blair for about 30 minutes, and still was not able to make a move.

"I gotta take a piss," Horace stated crudely. "I'm gonna go up the river."

"Alright, but when ya get back, we gotta see what's keepin' Jonah," Cade told Horace.

"I gotta piss too, don't even think about runnin'. If ya do, I will catch ya. I'll put a rope around your neck and drag you through the woods like a stubborn bitch," Cade threatened Blair. Then he just unzipped his pants and let loose a couple of yards away from her.

Blair scoffed in disgust, and then got up and moved away from him. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

Chuck took the opportunity to get closer to Blair. He wanted her to be able to see him. His face was in plain view if she would just look the right way.

Blair was still standing with her bad to Cade. She became depressed; the reality had hit her that this was actually happening. She may not see Chuck ever again. She shook her head again then glanced up. She did a double take and then her eyes practically bulged out of her head. There was Chuck. She was instantly relieved, but also frozen in fear.

Chuck shot her a smile and then put his finger to his lips; signaling her to stay quiet.

"Go," Matteo whispered.

Chuck motioned Blair to come forward with his hands, but then stopped her because he noticed that Cade was about to turn around. He backed up to hide himself from Cade's view.

"I have to go to the bathroom too," Blair sassed at Cade.

"Then go," Cade gave her a questioning look.

"Do you have any toilet paper to give me? I am not using a leaf or my clothes. You would think with all of the burglaries that you have committed that you would at least have the sense to steal something practical," Blair didn't care what Cade did. She didn't care if her sassy attitude made him slap her again. She just needed to get to Chuck.

Chuck smirked in the bushes. "That's my girl," he whispered to himself.

"Damn women, they're always a damn hassle!" Cade went in search of toilet paper in his camping gear.

As soon as he was distracted, Blair made a run for it.

"Where ya think you're goin', Missy," Horace came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm.

Chuck instantly lost his cool, "GET YOUR FUCKING FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!"

"Chuck," Matteo scolded in a whisper.

"Who's out there?" Cade demanded.

In the meantime, Chuck had found a large tree branch. He picked it up and hit Horace with it; right in the head. Horace wasn't knocked out, but he grabbed his head and let go of Blair. Chuck very quickly grabbed her, and pulled her towards him. Once she was in his arms, he hurried them backwards, through the tall bushes, to where Matteo and the group were standing.

Cade didn't follow, he just pulled out his rifle and started shooting. He wounded some on the men, killing one. Matteo and the others, that were not shot, began shooting back.

Cade ducked for cover, but Horace took a bullet right between the eyes.

Matteo and the other mean charged through the bushes in search of Cade.

Meanwhile, Chuck and walked Blair backwards to where Chloe was hiding with Jonah.

"You stay here," He breathed and kissed Blair's lips. When he started to back away, Blair clung to him.

"Don't leave me!" She cried and latched on to Chuck.

"I am not going to leave you ever again, Honey. I have to help them," Chuck tried to reason. He actually didn't want to help them, he just wanted get himself and Blair the hell out there, but these guys had found Blair. He owed them.

"No ya don't, dammit! I suffered most from Cade. I deserve a piece of his ass!" Jonah shouted.

"Jonah!" Blair exclaimed. She was shocked to see him tied up.

"Blair, tell 'em, please!" Jonah begged. He wanted to make sure that Cade was dead and gone.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! How dare you say her name!" Chuck barked.

"Chuck, no..." Blair said as she tried to calm him down.

xoxoxoxo

Back at Cade's camp site, Matteo was the only one left with a rifle. He was in search of Cade, or a body. He sent the other men back to take care of their wounded. Matteo had done most of the research and put the operation together; he wanted to have the glory of killing Cade.

Cade was hiding like a lion ready to pounce his prey. He was watching Matteo look for him and laughing to himself. Matteo shot so many bullets that he had to have only one or two left. Cade was going to make him waste them, so he could kill Matteo slowly and painfully.

"HEY!" Cade shouted. He through a backpack at Matteo. Cade's plan came to fruition, as Matteo wasted the last of his bullets on the backpack.

Matteo was in shock of his own carelessness. While he was just standing there, Cade took the opportunity to bash him the face with the back of his rifle. Matteo fell to the ground and howled in pain.

"What should I do in now? Youse put me in a strange place," Cade hissed with an added evil smile. He began to circle Matteo.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee," Matteo began to chant.

"Mother Mary ain't gonna help ya now," Cade cackled, "Tell me somethin'. Who the hell are ya?"

Matteo just ignored him and continued to pray, "Blessed are thou amongst women. Blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Hail Mary, mother of God. Pray of us sin...OOOOHHH!" Matteo yelped as Cade kicked him in the ribs.

Cade didn't just kick him once, He continued to do it, "Now whatcha gotta say?"

"P-p-pray for...us...sinners," Matteo began to suck in air as his body turned numb. "Now and at the hour of our death...A...men." Matteo finished with satisfaction, "OOOOOHHH!"

Cade jumped on his stomach and knocked the wind out of him, "Now, at first I thought youse was funny, but now youse pissin' me off."

"Fuck you," Matteo forced out.

"Have it your way," Cade swung with his rifle, and began beating Matteo with it in full force. He beat him until he got tired. Then he cocked his rifle and aimed it at Matteo's face. "Say hi to Mother Mary for me," Cade showed Matteo his evil, decayed grin.

"Why? You ain't never gonna meet her. I'm sure youse gonna meet the devil," A voice behind Cade said.

"Jonah," Cade said when he turned around and saw the young man.

Jonah didn't take any chances, he already had his rifle aimed and ready. As soon as Cade looked him in the face, he fired. He fired every bullet he had.

Cade was no more.

xoxoxoxo

It had been three days since the horrific affair, and Chuck and Blair were finally allowed to go home. He called his driver and another helper to pick them up and drive his car home.

Once they were finally alone, the reality set in on what had happened to them.

"Oh Chuck," Blair's resolve broke and she began crying uncontrolably.

Chuck gently pulled her towards him, and cradled her in his lap, "Shhh, it's over now. I'm here," He tried to soothe as he slowly rocked her.

Chuck didn't want to ask her certain questions yet, but it had been three days. They couldn't really talk before because they had been dealing with police, but he was dying to know, "What did those animals do to you? Did they...um... ra..h-hurt you?"

"No, but they tried," Blair wimpered, completely understanding his question.

Chuck exhaled. He was not happy about the situation, but since she confirmed that she had not been raped, he allowed himself to relax. He reached up and pushed a button that was connected to the limo ceiling. Once pressed, the seats in front of them transformed into a bed.

"We both need to rest," said Chuck.

"I can't sleep, Chuck," Blair was tired, but also on edge due to their ordeal.

"You need sleep," Chuck told her calmly. "You have done nothing but catnap for the past few days. I just want you to rest your eyes and hopefully fall asleep. That's what I plan to do myself."

Blair nodded and climbed on the bed. Chuck removed her ballerina flats and then his own shoes and climbed into bed with her. Blair cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest. Chuck rhythmically ran his fingers through her hair, and the couple closed their eyes and attempted to rest.

* * *

Short chapter but please review anway! =) Don't forget to look at the pictures that go with the story. Just go to the link on my profile! Please forgive all typos. I am a beta, but even a beta needs a beta. I can't always catch my own mistakes. I have asked before, but no one ever responds. Is anyone interested in being my beta? Please let me know.

Yes Chuck did find Blair, and they are on their way home. The story is far from over!

You will find out what happens to Jonah, Matteo, and Chloe in further chapters. Most importantly, you will find out what happens to Chuck and Blair. You will also see familiar characters from the Upper East Side in chapters to come.

I would like to say a special thanks to everyone who does review and continues to do so. Writers love reviews guys, they make our lives. Much Love!


End file.
